


Tradition

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Fictober 2017 [6]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, Cute, Cute boys in love, Drabble, Fictober, Fluffy, Halloween, Humor, Isak Takes Care of Even, M/M, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: “It’s time for a new tradition.” Even smiles deviously and that can only mean two things. They’re either trying a new sex thing, or doing something Even knows Isak will hate.





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Horror Movies
> 
> It's short but sweet. Let me know what you think!

“It’s time for a new tradition.” Even smiles deviously and that can only mean two things. They’re either trying a new sex thing, or doing something Even knows Isak will hate. And they’ve already gone two rounds without mention of anything new, so it has to be the latter. “It’s basically Halloween -”

“It’s October 6th, Even.” Isak climbs into bed next to Even, pulling their duvet up to his chin.

“Like I was saying, it’s basically Halloween, so it’s time we start up a new tradition. Horror movies. All of them. The amazing classics, the sub-par new ones, everything. And we’ll watch them every night until the 31st.” Even pulls Isak in, his laptop balancing precariously on his lap. 

“Ev, baby, you hate horror movies.” He really does. They saw _IT_ with the boys, and Even hadn’t let go of his hand for a moment. He tried to keep up a running commentary to distract himself, but they nearly got kicked out of the theatre every time his whispers turned into shrieks.

“I do, but I figure if we start off early and light, we can ease me into the really gnarly stuff.” Isak gives him a sceptical look. Maybe they could handle some Disney movies, but anything with enough blood and jumpscares could turn his sweet boyfriend into a scared lump in the corner of their bed. But Isak is an adult now, so he settles into being a supportive boyfriend. 

“Alright. So how do we kick off this new tradition?” The smile on Even’s face is worth every second of _Halloweentown._ And, ok, Isak can admit that the fourth one wasn’t _that_ bad.

.

It’s too dark. The shadows from the outside turning into mangled monsters, lurking in every corner of their apartment. And the ever growing pressure in his bladder doesn’t help his situation. Even is screwed. He doesn’t want to wake Isak up, he’s got a huge presentation tomorrow, but there really isn’t much of an option anymore. He needs to _go._

“Isak. Babe. Issaaaakkk. Wake up.” Even whispers into the darkness, trying to focus only on Isak’s sleeping form. “Isak, please.”

“Ev, I’m sleeping.” His voice is muffled in the pillow, and Even can appreciate how cute it is before the fear creeps back in.

“I know, I’m sorry, baby. I need your help, sweet boy.” He strokes Isak’s hair, and smiles when he cracks an eye open.

“What do you need?” Isak sits up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Can you stand outside the bathroom for me? I need to pee so bad.” Isak knew this would happen. They shouldn’t have started any of the Saw movies.

“I told you it wasn’t a good idea.” Still, he sighs and gets up, smirking a little when Even latches onto his back.

“I was trying to make a cute tradition. We don’t have those.” They shuffle over to switch on the light, and Even breathes a sigh of relief as the apartment is bathed in yellow light.

“We have tons of cute traditions. We make pancakes every Sunday. And-and we make out in the bathroom we met in at least twice a month. Those are great traditions.” 

“Thank you.” He breathes in, nose pressed to the back of his neck. Isak stands outside the door, humming lightly over the sound of Even in the bathroom. 

“You know, I think I handled it pretty well.” Even comes out, shaking his hands dry. Isak laughs, head hitting the wall.

“You handled it so well. You didn’t even drop any food in the bed. My strong baby.” He smiles up at Even, pursing his lips. Even gives in instantly.

“That sounded so condescending, but I’ll let it slide because I love you. And you walked me to the bathroom.” They shuffle back to bed, leaving the lights on.

But now Isak’s fully awake. “Ev, are you sleeping?” He lifts his head off of Even’s chest, holding himself up on his elbows.

Even looks down at him, smiling a little. “No.”

“Ok.” Isak puts his head back down, burrowing into Even’s neck.

“Wanna watch another movie?” He should say no. There is absolutely no reason he should be up when he’s got a presentation tomorrow, but it’s hard to say no to Even right now. It’s hard to say no to Even ever.

“Aladdin?” 

“You know me so well.” They pull the laptop back onto the bed, holding each other close as the movie plays.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos are wonderful<3


End file.
